The Opening Night
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Years past since Christine and Erik met. Christine is now married to Raoul, but with the opera house being renovated and an opening night, we'll Erik and Christine meet again? Complete
1. The Opening Night

Phantom Of The Opera: The Opening Night

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom Of The Opera!

notes: this is my first time writing on the story! I've been writing anime as you can see. So no flames! Here it is...

_Christine-age 27_

_Blaire (Christine's daughter)-age 5_

_Raoul-age 28_

_Erik (The Phantom)-age 30_

_Madame Giry-age 40_

_Meg Giry-age 29_

_----------_

"The opera house is finally going to have it's grand night!" Christine said excitedly as she was yet again reading the newspaper early morning as she sat with her family, Raoul (her husband) along with her daughter Blaire. "Hmm, they've closed it down right after you left and we gotten married right? It's been five years," Raoul said slowly.

"Do you mind if we go check it out?" Christine asked as Raoul looked up at her. "You really want to go and see it?" He asked as Christine nodded, "the opening night is tonight. I'm sure they'll be pleased that I'm back," she said as Raoul smiled. "All right. Just let me go and get Blaire and we'll go shopping to find new suitable outfits," he said as Christine squealed and Raoul chuckled.

----------

The opera house was bursting with people from all over the place. Five years since it's closed, people were excited to see it open once again. "I wonder if we'll see him again," Raoul murmured as the trio walked inside the opera house as Christine heard him, "are you talking about the Phantom of the Opera?"

Raoul nodded slowly, "what's the Phantom of the Opera mommy?" Blaire asked as Christine chuckled. "His an acquaintance of ours," she said as Blaire nodded slowly, "what is he like?" She asked as Christine looked at Raoul who was deep in thought. "We'll save it for a bed time story," she replied as Blaire pouted.

"Christine?" An excited voice asked as Christine looked up and saw her friend Meg Giry as her mother Madame Giry was walking next to her. "Meggie!" Christine cried happily as the two ladies hugged one another, "it's been ages since we've last seen each other!" Meg said as Christine agreed.

"How've you've been Raoul?" Madame Giry asked as Raoul looked at her, "never been better Madame," he said with a smile. "Is this your daughter?" Meg asked crouching down to have eye level as Christine nodded, "she looks just like you Christine!" Meg said as Christine beam as Blaire held onto Christine's leg, hiding from her.

Meg laughed, "your shy, aren't you little one?" She asked as she didn't get an answer from her. "What's her name?" Meg asked as Christine smiled, "really Meg, why don't you and I talk with each other privately in my old dressing room? It's still there, isn't it?" She asked as Meg chuckled.

"Of course. Mother, we'll be heading of towards to Christine's dressing room," Meg said as Madame Giry nodded at the two girls as she had a frown in her face. The two girls plus Blaire went towards to Christine's room, "your mother is acting very suspicous of me," Christine answered as Meg shrugged and the trio entered the room as Christine closed the door silently.

"I remember when this room was filled with roses. It was very beautiful. Is the mirror still here?" Christine asked excitedly as Blaire sat down at stool watching the two ladies as Meg nodded, "it's covered in a sheet since it's been here while the opera house is renovated. It was your favorite thing," she said slowly as she took out the sheet from it.

Christine gasped as the mirror looked the same mirror from before.

_"Christine," a soft voice said through the air._

Christine blinked as she turned around, "is something wrong Christine?" Meg asked worriedly as Christine looked at her. "Did you just heard a voice?" She asked as Meg blinked, "a voice?" She asked. Christine nodded slowly, "it sounded familiar," Christine murmured as Meg stared at her.

_"Christine, it's me. Don't you remember?" The same soft voice asked through the air._

"You didn't heard that?" Christine asked as Meg shook her head, "it's probably just your imagination. Your probably just thinking about what happened years ago and hearing it in your head again," she said as Christine looked around slowly.

_"The Phantom of the Opera is here. Inside your mind," the voice sang slowly throughout the air._

"The Phantom?" Christine asked again as Meg looked at her, "seriously Christine, your starting to scare me and I think your daughter is frightened as well," she said as Christine looked at Blaire who was staring at her. "Your mother is probably getting worried about us," Christine said as Meg frowned, "I guess we can leave then," she said as the trio left the room as they turn off the light and locked the door.

Unknown to them, there was a figure in the mirror as it watched Christine's retreating form.

----------

tbc...

me: yes! my first story of The Phantom!

erik: good job for you

Christine: can somebody tell us if there are more characters from the book? Add the details for them along the way

me: I think I also need a beta since my stories are getting fuzzy now

meg: this is her fourth story she's doing so updates we'll be slow since she got school!

me: you can check out my other stories that are in anime!

madame giry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

blaire: review and update!


	2. Staying For The Opera

Chapter 2-Staying For The Opera

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom Of The Opera!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

---------

"Mama, I think Christine wants to leave," Meg said worriedly as the three girls arrived where they were suppossed to meet Raoul and Madame Giry. "Is something wrong Christine?" Madame Giry asked as Christine looked at her, "I heard a voice," she said as Madame Giry looked at her eyes and she knew who it was right away.

"Mama, can we stay? I want to see the premiere of Romeo and Juliet," Blaire said tugging at her sleeve as Christine looked down at her. "I think that's an excellent idea! You three can sit at the private box #5 while we sit across from you," Madame Giry said as Meg looked at her mother, eyes wide.

"Are you sure that's wise mama? You remember last time, don't you?" She asked frightened as Madame Giry shushed her. "I'm sure that would be very enjoyable Annette," Raoul said as Madame Giry smiled at him, "come, we don't want to be late for the opening night," she said as the two left the trio alone.

"Are you sure about this?" Christine asked as Raoul nodded slowly, "besides, we don't want to disappoint our daughter, do we?" Raoul asked as the two smiled at Blaire who smiled back.

---------

"This is a great view, papa!" Blaire said excitedly as she looked down where she was standing, "don't lean over Blaire," Raoul said sternly as he grabbed her and put her in her sit firmly.

_"My love, come to me," a soft voice said through the air._

Christine blinked as she looked around her as she watched Raoul scolding at Blaire for a few minutes.

_"My voice might have changed a bit but I am still me. Don't you remember how we first met?"_

"I still remember," Christine said as Raoul stopped his scolding at Blaire as he looked at Christine for a moment. "Christine?" Raoul asked as Christine looked at him surprised, "what is it?" He asked as Christine shook her head. "Are you sure?" Raoul asked as Christine nodded, the lights dimmed as everyone looked to see the curtains raising up from the ground.

Christine was so focus on the play before her as she didn't know that the voice was yet again talking to her.

_"But you don't know my name, do you child?"_

Christine shook her head slightly as unknown to her, Raoul was watching her even through the darkness.

_"It starts with an 'E.' I told you my name right after you left with Raoul."_

**_"How do you know Raoul?" _**Christine asked through her mind since the mysterious voice isn't nearby, it must be in her head somehow and nobody was near her except for Raoul and Blaire.

_"You two both met me nine years ago, remember? Down at the dungeon under the opera house?"_

Christine's eyes widened as she remembered the name, "Erik," she breathed out as Raoul stared at her blinking as Christine felt someone staring at her as she looked at her left and saw it was Raoul while Blaire was so engrossed with the play unknown to the two being so serious at the time.

_"Yes. You remember me, don't you? Not once had you forgotten me about our encounter except my name."_

**_"It was a tragic event! The opera house got burn and they had to renovated it for at least a couple of years! That fat guy died because of you! I nearly got killed when I was here with you!"_**

_"Did you really think I would have killed you, Christine?"_

Christine snorted, **_"after what you put me through Erik? Yes. Your still obsessed over me after nine years! Don't tell me that's insane!"_**

_"You came back to my life! Right after they renovated the opera house!"_

**_"I came for to see the place how it looks after it got burn! Along with my daughter's sake, she wanted to see the play tonight. I'm a married lady now Erik. You can't have me."_**

_"Yes. I know. But I want to see you again one last time. Can we meet at your old dressing room like before?"_

Raoul watched Christine's expression's through the dark, he knew something was wrong since their were anger in her eyes and she wasn't really concentrating on the play at all.

**_"I don't know Erik."_**

_"Just one last time. I won't do anything to you."_

Christine sighed and nodded slowly as Raoul frowned, what is she agreeing to?

**_"By the way, how can we be able to speak if I'm using my mind?"_**

Erik's face grinned but Christine didn't saw it since she couldn't see him, _"it's like before my love. Magic. When we are connected, your thoughts we'll be your own again but for now, your thoughts could be talking to me as well but we can't see each other minds nor body. Just be happy that your husband isn't seeing me now."_

Christine frown slightly at that comment. **_"Had you been staying here all this time?"_**

_"Yes. I've been very lonely but I had watched you time-to-time behind shadows. That's why I want to see you again."_

Christine blinked suddenly as the lights came back on. "Wasn't that a fantasy play, mommy? Romeo and Juliet died at the end! I thought they would live happily ever after!" Blaire said sadly but happily as the crowd stood up and applauded for the crew, "it was a very exciting play hun," Christine said smiling at her as Raoul was still staring at Christine who looked up at him and smiled.

_"Christine? I want to see you again. I hope you didn't forget about our conversation."_

**_"I didn't. I guess we can meet at my old wardrobe for a few minutes then. Nothing more because Raoul might get suspicous and Blaire might ask questions. Is that fine?"_**

Erik agreed and Christine never heard of him then. "The play went by so quickly," Christine commented as the group left the box, "it did, didn't it? Christine, you weren't really focus during the play. Is something bothering you at the time?" Raoul asked concerned, Christine looked at him surprised as Blaire looked up at her mother.

"I-I w-was focus d-darling. I wouldn't miss this for the world," Christine stuttered as Raoul stared at her. "I'll be back in awhile Raoul. Can you take care of Blaire for me?" Christine asked as Raoul blinked, "where are you going?" He asked as Christine turn. "I'm going to check my old dressing room to see if I had forgotten anything while I was in there with Meg!" Christine answered as she was out off sight.

"Mommy didn't brought anything except a purse," Blaire commented as Raoul's eyes widened at the thought since he just saw Christine, carrying the purse with her. What was she really doing?

----------

tbc...

me: well? how did you guys like it?

raoul: wow, two updates in one night at a weekday. amazing.

me: i don't have homework really. except study for the test on thursday basically

christine: is madame giry's real name 'annette?'

me: see, i should read the book! how long is it anyway? pages and chapters?

raoul: you won't finish it by the end of the year if you start soon

me: maybe i can. you just never know

erik: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

christine: review and update!


	3. The Unthinkable

Chapter 3-The Unthinkable

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom of the Opera!

notes: none for now. here it is...

----------

Christine silently closed the door behind her as she stood in her position for a moment thinking if this was the right choice as she put her forehead on the door frame. "Christine?" A voice asked silently as a hand was on her shoulder as she jumped slightly, she turned around as she was faced with Erik, yet once again.

"You've most certainly grown more beautiful," Erik said as Christine smiled at him. "Yes, well, it had been a few years since I was here," Christine said as she sat on a stool that was near her old desk as she faced him, "how are you Christine? I mean, you have a daughter name Blaire, don't you?"

Christine chuckled, "yes. She's the love of my life and she's 5-years-old," she said happily as she saw sadness in Erik's eyes. "Oh Erik, I'm sorry," Christine said quietly as she knew that Erik had been living down at his lair ever since she first met him when she was 18, Erik shook his head.

"It's not your fault. Annette had been keeping my company whenever she can," Erik explained as Christine blinked at him. "Madame Giry," Erik said with a frown as Christine stared at him, "she knows you?" She asked as Erik stared at her. "You really don't know?" He asked as Christine shook her head, "she never told me that she knows you," she said.

"Well, she's the only friend I have and the only one who knows where I am living. Except for you and that bloody husband of yours," Erik murmured as Christine sighed. Erik looked at her as he began to sing.

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defences . . ._

_Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . ._

_Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . ._

Erik continued to sing even though they heard a knock outside the door. "Christine! Who's singing in there? Christine!" Raoul's voice said angrily as he pounded on the door.

_Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . ._

_Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . .  
_

_Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . ._

Erik stopped singing as he stared at Christine who had a dazed look on her face, "my love, before you leave, promise me you won't scream?" He asked as Christine shook her head as she knew what he was talking about. Both of them notice that the knocking was stopped as Christine looked up and saw that Erik had taken off his mask.

True to her word, Christine didn't do anything except stare at his left eye. She smiled as she stood up and stood in front of him as she put a comoforting hand on his left cheek, Erik sighed as Christine leaned in to kiss him as Erik's eyes widened. Erik felt her lips on his lips asking for permission as he obligied.

The two kissed momentarily before Christine realization hit her. She pulled away quickly as she looked at Erik surprised, "I-I did not do that," Christine said as Erik looked at her, just then a knock came onto the door again. "Mommy? Are you in there?" Blaire's voice asked, "I'll be outside hun," Christine said as she turn to look at Erik but he was gone.

Christine looked around in her dressing room one last time before going out, Erik, she thought unhappily as she went out to see Raoul and Blaire.

----------

tbc...

me: I know! it's short!

christine: way too short!

me: remember, this is my first time writing on this specific story!

erik: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

raoul: review and update!


	4. Affection Coming Back

Chapter 4-Affection Coming Back

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom Of The Opera!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

"Christine? Who was that I heard in there with you?" Raoul asked worriedly as Christine came out off the dressing room and she saw Annette, Meg, Blaire and Raoul staring at her. Christine shook her head, "it was nobody really," she said as Raoul stared at her. "So you were the only one singing?"

Christine shrugged, "I hadn't sang for quite awhile and I decided to see if I still have it," she said as Raoul looked at her. "Your lying," he said as Christine shook her head, "I'm not. Raoul, please. Just let it go. Besides, I think Blaire is starting to get tired," she said as the two looked at Blaire who was yawning.

"It is getting late," Raoul murmured as Christine nodded. "Ah, before you go, I think you should really join the opera again Christine," Annette said as she looked at Raoul and Christine. Christine beamed, "I feel like singing again after I sang in my dressing room. What opera are you thinking Madame?"

Annette shook her head as she smiled, "remember the opera from before this opera house got renovated?" She asked as Christine nodded. "You want me to perform in there again? But wouldn't Carlotta be in it as well?" She asked worriedly, "I'm not really sure yet my child. But you and your husband should think about it," Annette said as Christine nodded.

"Come, we must be off. Blaire is starting to fall asleep," Raoul said as Christine looked and saw that Blaire was already leaning onto Raoul's leg for support as she was drifting off and on. Christine chuckled, "very well. Good night Meg, Annette," she called as the trio left the opera house.

----------

Christine smiled at Blaire before she closed off her room and turn off the light before going inside her own bedroom that she shares with Raoul. "Christine, is their something you want to tell me?" Raoul asked as Christine blinked, "I'm not sure what your talking about," she said as Raoul frowned and he got in the bed.

"You were with him, weren't you?" He asked as Christine shook her head, "I was by myself in my dressing room. Nothing to get jealous Raoul," she said smiling as Raoul stared at her as Christine chuckled. "Raoul, I'm married to you and I have Blaire. Who do you think I'll choose?" She asked as Raoul nodded slowly and Christine went to bed as the two hugged one another.

Christine layed awake staring at the ceiling as soon as Raoul drifted off too sleep.

_"Fool. You think that he actually cares about you Christine? His bad side is starting to show."_

**_"Erik. Not right now. I'm trying to think."_**

_"Think? What is there to think about my angel?"_

**_"The family that I have and you."_**

_"Me?"_

**_"Yes, you. Ever since I saw you awhile ago, I couldn't stop thinking now."_**

Erik smiled even though Christine couldn't see it, _"perhaps your beginning to love me."_

Christine shook her head, **_"no. I have a daughter and I have to be there for her."_**

_"But your drifting apart from Raoul. Perhaps marrying him was a mistake."_

**_"Erik, now, it isn't the time for this."_**

_"But I will always be with you ever since you came back to the opera house. I'll be talking to you everytime when you are alone. Don't you want us to be connected and not have to do this anymore?"_

Christine didn't said anything as she stared at the ceiling before her.

_"My angel. Sleep for now and think about what I said tomorrow. You need your rest."_

Christine sighed as she didn't heard Erik talk anymore to her, she closed her eyes. Perhaps I truly do love Erik now, she thought unhappily as she drifted off too sleep.

----------

"Maybe you should go back to the opera house and sing again my love," Raoul said the next morning as Christine was preparing breakfast as Raoul was helping Blaire sitting on her chair. "I'm not sure," Christine said quietly as Raoul went behind to her to hugged her, "you sang beautifully last time. Everyone was watching you. Don't you want that?"

Christine blushed as she nodded slowly, "then what are you afraid of?" Raoul asked as Christine sighed. "If you are afraid about that opera ghost coming again, you know that I am here always protecting you right?" Raoul asked as Christine nodded and Raoul turn her around facing him, "don't be afraid my love," he said quietly as the two kissed.

"I guess I'll be going back to the opera," Christine said with a smile as Raoul smiled back and the two hugged each other.

----------

tbc...

me: I know, it's short!

raoul: what was that opera that they were doing before they were doing Don Juan Triumphet errr, something like that?

me: I totally forgot so please, somebody tell us

christine: it maybe short since it's your first story in this category, right?

me: yea. so don't be too surprised

erik: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

blaire: review and update!


	5. Coming Back

Chapter 5-Coming Back

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom Of The Opera!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

The crowd cheered as the curtain closed down as Christine and the others finished Il Muto for the night. Christine beamed happily as she ran towards to Raoul who came down from the box and into her dressing room along with Blaire. "I was so nervous at first but I overcame myself!" She exclaimed as Raoul kissed her. 

"Does this mean your actually going to sing in the opera for real this time? Like last time?" Raoul asked as Christine nodded and she picked up her daugheter who was asking for her to be picked up, "did you sense you-know-who while you were singing?" Raoul asked as Christine stared at him.

"Why Raoul, are you jealous?" She asked with a smile as Raoul stared at her, "I just want to protect you like last time," he said as Christine shook her head. "No, I hadn't sensed him," she lied as Raoul frowned at her answer.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Christine danced with one of the man that was on stage as the man twirled her around; she looked up for a moment at the very far of the theater as she saw someone in black. Christine began singing as she tried to focus her attention to the audience that was staring at her, but every time, she glances up to see if Erik was watching her._

_She glanced up slowly and she saw that Erik was really watching her in the shadows since she knew that Erik and Blaire were occupied in box 5 which was reserved for him by Madame Giry. She looked down at the audience but after awhile she glanced up to see if he was still their, he wasn't. _

_Christine just kept on singing as if nothing happened. She looked at her right for a moment to see that Raoul was staring at her as well, he had a worried look on his face as Christine's daughter Blaire was watching her happily._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Mommy, can we go to the bathroom really quick?" Blaire asked slowly as Christine nodded, "Raoul, we'll be back in a moment," she said as Raoul waited for the two in the dressing room. Blaire sighed in relieved as she saw the bathroom right ahead of her, Christine chuckled as she put her down and Blaire took off as Christine followed her. 

"Mama, can I go by myself? I want to do this and see if I can do it," Blaire said sdlowly as Christine looked at her for a minute and she nodded slowly. "Very well. I'll wait for you outside the bathroom but scream if somebody grabs you," she said as Blaire nodded and she went inside.

_"Christine?" A voice asked through the air suddenly._

Christine blinked as she looked around and jumped slightly as she felt an hand placed on her shoulder. She turned around as she was faced with a mask man, "Erik," she smiled as Erik beamed and the two hugged each other. "This is a surprise. I thought by now you'll be screaming my name for Raoul to come down," Erik said.

"That was a long time ago Erik. I am sorry that I did not visit you throughout the years but I had been busy and Raoul would be too suspicious if I come here when this place was being renovated," Christine explained as Erik nodded. "I wish to see you again and we must chat to catch up," he said as Christine nodded slowly.

"I'll be singing again in two days. Hopefully you'll be watching?" Christine asked with a smile as Erik smiled back, "I guess you saw me then, huh?" He said as Christine chuckled. The bathroom doors opened as Erik tried to go away quickly but Christine held his arm, "I want you to meet my daughter," she said quietly as Erik wasn't so sure about it.

Blaire came out off the bathroom as she looked at Christine and then saw Erik. "Mama, who's that?" She asked as she gestured towards to Erik, Christine smiled as she knelt down to her level. "Remember the story that I've been telling you? The Phantom Of The Opera?" She asked as Blaire nodded slowly then her eyes widened, "that's him?"

Christine chuckled, "yes. But he changed and his name is Erik, Blaire," she said with a smile. Blaire looked at Erik for a moment, "why is he wearing a mask?" She asked as she had trully forgotten what the story was about. "Christine?" A voice called out as Erik knew who it was and he quickly vanished.

Christine sighed as the two looked up and saw Raoul, coming towards them as he panted slowly. "Raoul, what's wrong?" Christine asked worriedly, "Ma-Madame Giry, she wants you now because their are many newspaper interviews you have to do!" Raoul said with a smile as Christine gasped at him.

"What?" She asked as Raoul nodded, "apparently they all love to hear you sing and they want to interview you for the newspaper so that everyone could watch you again! Isn't that great?" He asked as Christine went to hugged him tightly. Unknown to them, Erik was watching the two from the shadows as Christine and her family went to go and meet Annette.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

raoul: that was it?

me: hey, at least i've updated!

christine: i thought you were going to read the book?

me: either tomorrow or sometime when i borrow it

blaire: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

erik: review and update!


	6. Point Of No Return

Chapter 6-Point Of No Return

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom Of The Opera!

_Soul Of Power: I know that's not your full name and all; but this is my first attempt in this category and I will try to make the chapters longer but you know how it is if it's your first attempt in this category. So hopefully later on. But thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

The interviews were quite long as Christine answered most of them since nearly half of them asked about The Phantom. Raoul was protecting her as well even though he didn't want Christine answering those questions, but Christine had assured him that it was fine as she and her family were now back home with Madame Giry and her daughter Meg. 

"Come on Christine! You can tell me!" Meg cried as the two girls were in Christine's bedroom that she shares with Raoul as Raoul was downstairs with Madame Giry as Blaire was within her room. "What is there to tell?" Christine asked as she layed on her bed staring at the ceiling as Meg was laying down on her stomach staring at her.

"You know, Erik! The Phantom of the Opera!" Meg said as Christine stared at her quickly, "I'm in love with Raoul now Meg," she said as Meg frowned. "I saw you backstage while you were singing on stage that you were staring at someone else besides Raoul," she said as Christine didn't said anything, "does Raoul know about this?" Meg asked worriedly.

Christine shook her head. "Nobody knows except me or your mom," she said as Meg nodded, "but if you fall in love with him again, what would happen to Blaire?" She asked. "That was what I'm afraid of," she murmured, "Christine, you know that I'm always here right? I would always support you," Meg said as Christine nodded.

"So tell me, are you really back in love with him?" Meg asked curiously, "you know Meg, I love him because his gentle with me and always want to protect me unlike Raoul. I couldn't even see his disformity anymore," Christine explained. "Wait, are you saying that Raoul isn't gentle?" Meg asked blinking, "he is. But he can be upset if our daughter does something wrong and I think he just wants the whole world that I'm his wife since he knows that I'm the diva of the opera," Christine said slowly.

"If your so unhappy with him Christine, why not give a divorce?" Meg asked as Christine shook her head, "he'll get upset. I know," she said as Meg looked at her worriedly. "Is it because of Erik?" She asked as Christine nodded, "girls, dinner!" Annette called as the two looked at each other and went downstairs.

* * *

"Is something wrong little lotte?" Raoul asked later that night as the two were putting Blaire to bed after a long day. Christine smiled as she looked at him, "I hadn't heard you calling me that since we've met once again," she said slowly as Raoul chuckled. "Well little lotte, is something wrong?" 

Christine shook her head as she went to their bedroom, "don't play dumb with me Christine. Meg had been staring at me strangley over at dinner. What is it?" Raoul asked as Christine sighed and she sat on her chair in front of the mirror. "Our marriage is drifting apart," Christine said slowly as Raoul's eyes widened, "no it isn't," he said slowly.

"It is Raoul. Ever since we've returned to the opera house, you've changed," she said as Raoul glared at her. "It's because of that Phantom! His trying to get to you!" Raoul said angrily, "he is not the Phantom anymore Raoul! His concern for me and our family," Christine said as Raoul shook his head.

"His misleading you Christine. He wants you again. What will happen to Blaire if we aren't together anymore? Would you abandoned your own daughter?" Raoul asked as Christine growled at him, "she's my daughter Blaire. You barely spend time with her and she's the heir of this family," she said.

Raoul glared at her before kissing her roughly on the lips, "I will protect you and you are my love," Raoul said as he went to go to the bathroom to changed. Christine begun to cry slowly as she put her head down on her desk.

_"Don't cry Christine," the soft gentle voice said as Christine put her head up._

**_"Erik? Is that you?" Christine asked through her mind._**

_"Yes my child. Is something wrong?"_

**_"Raoul and I, might be splitting up and I don't know what's going to happen to Blaire," Christine said as she wiped her eyes with a tissue._**

_"Everything we'll be all right. You will come to the opera house tomorrow will you?"_

**_"Yes. We are meeting Annette and Meg tomorrow."_**

_"We'll meet at your dressing room then. Good-night Christine."_

**_"Good-night Erik."_**

Christine sighed as she stood up and put on her nightgown, as she was about to go to bed, she thought back to the conversation between her and Meg earlier that day. She went to bed as she heard Raoul coming out off the bathroom and getting in as he kissed her cheek before drifting off to sleep, but Christine layed there as she stared at the ceiling before her.

"Meg's right. I truly love him," Christine said quietly as sleep took over her for the night.

* * *

tbc... 

me: here yea go

christine: isn't their's some misspelled words?

me: yea, but i'm too lazy to check on them

erik: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

meg: review and update!


	7. Bad Situation

Chapter 7-Bad Situation

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom Of The Opera!

_**Soul of power:** hey, hey! Did you read the note at the very end? Heh, I was too lazy to check the misspelled words and I might be lazy again in this chapter since I hate looking back. Well anyways, here it is...oh yea, this is going to be in Christine's Point Of View. Just a little change that I want to try._

* * *

I woked up yawning as the sun was shining through our bedroom windows. I looked at my left and saw that Raoul's place was empty, I checked the time and saw that it was nearly seven. I sighed, I got out off bed as I dressed and I saw Raoul in the kitchen making breakfast for me and Blaire. 

"Good morning," I said smiling as I went over to him and hugged him from behind. Raoul sighed as he leaned into my touch, "where are you going today?" He asked as he turn to put the plates onto the table. "Going to visit Annette and Meg at the opera house," I replied as Raoul stared at me, "I can't go," he said quietly as I blinked and I heard Blaire coming down to breakfast a few minutes.

"Morning mama! Morning papa!" She exclaimed as Raoul went to go and hugged her and he kissed her on the forehead as he helped her sit on her chair. "How was your night angel?" I asked as Blaire looked at me with a smile, "fine mommy. Are we going to go and see Auntie Meg and grandma Giry?" She asked.

I tried not to laugh as she called Annette 'Grandma.' "Of course young one. You are coming, right Raoul?" I asked as Raoul looked at me, "I have some family matters to do my love," he said quietly. "What about?" I asked as Raoul sighed, "I guess I can't keep it away from you huh? My brother, Philippe wants to discuss about our father's death last night," Raoul said slowly.

"Your father's death?" I asked surprised, "yes. I just gotten a letter from Philippe this morning about our father," Raoul said. "Perhaps I should go with you then," I said as Raoul shook his head, "no. It's going to be quite boring for you and I'm sure you'll be more happier with Meg," he said as I looked at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked as Raoul nodded and I sighed as we began eating our breakfast.

* * *

The carriage dropped me and Blaire off as we waved good-bye to Raoul as we entered the opera house together. I found Annette right away as she was just finishing her instructions to the ballet dancers, "Annette," I said as Annette turned around and saw me and Blaire. "Christine, where is Raoul?" She asked looking around. 

"Family business," I replied with a shrug as Annette nodded, "child, do you want to go and see Aunt Meg?" She asked Blaire who nodded smiling. I frowned as Annette looked at me, "Erik is waiting for you in your dressing room. His been their for hours," she said as I nodded and I watched Blaire follow Annette to see Meg.

I opened to the door of my dressing room slowly as I found the room was dark and I opened the lights and saw Erik sitting on the stool waiting for me as he stared at me. "Erik," I said slowly as Erik smiled, "your husband isn't with you?" He asked as I shook my head. "Business for family," I murmured as Erik nodded, "what is this about a divorce?" He asked as he gave me a rose tied with a black ribbon around it as I smiled.

I sat at another chair as we were both facing one another. "I feel like we are drifting apart you know? After Blaire was born, he was nice and gentle, but now," I didn't finished as a tear came down from my eyes, "his treating you like a small child again, isn't he?" Erik asked as I nodded slowly.

"I knew I should have killed him the day he found my lair!" Erik said angrily as I shook my head, "you didn't know Erik. It was my fault for not noticing it right away," I said. "No Christine. I knew that very night when I saw you with him on top of the rooftop that something was wrong," Erik said as I stared at him surprised.

"You were their?" I asked as Erik nodded slowly, "I had to find you to see if you were safe since the opera house was burning, remember?" He asked as I nodded. We stared at each other for a moment as we were standing up, without knowing why, we began to move closer to one another as I felt Erik's lips against my lips and before knowing it, we were kissing each other passionately.

I deepen the kiss as we didn't heard the door opening quietly, "mommy?" A voice asked quietly as we both stopped and my eyes went wide and I saw Blaire staring at us shocked. Before I knew it, I saw Blaire running out as she called out for Annette. I cursed silently as I stared at Erik who nodded slowly, I went after my daughter as I knew she has to keep this a secret from Raoul since things were going to be bad if he finds out.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

erik: that was it?

me: hey at least i've updated didn't I?

christine: so who's going to trick-or-treat?

me: I'm not. I'm too old.

christine: last time you went, wasn't it you were in elementary?

me: apparently yea.

blaire: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

raoul: review and update!


	8. Explanation

Chapter 8-Explanation

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom Of The Opera!

_Me: You don't have to really worry about what I said at the very last part of the chapter before._

_Christine: you messed up didn't you?_

_me: Yea, I didn't realize that the burning was after that Erik went in search of Christine on the rooftop_

_Erik: So just ignore it for the time being since it's not really important. LOL..._

_me: Just concentrate on the story since all your readers are interested._

_Raoul: Well, here's the story! Here it is..._

_me: I've decided to put it in Christine's POV from now on. It's better that way for me._

* * *

"Blaire?" I called out as I ran out off the dressing room as I found Blaire talking rapidly to Annette at a nearby dressing room. I figured that the dressing room belonged to Meg before as I knocked and entered it, the two looked up as Annette whispered something to Blaire as Blaire nodded and she went passed me without saying good-bye. 

"Annette? What was that about?" I asked quietly as Annette closed the door and she locked it as I sat on a chair as Annette sat a chair across from me. "Blaire told me that she saw you with another man," she began as I didn't looked down at her, "it's Erik, isn't it?" She asked as I looked up at her surprised.

"How did you know?" I asked as Annette sighed, "you and Raoul are drifting apart, right?" She asked as I nodded slowly. "Why don't you go and talk to Raoul? I'm sure he'll understand," she said as I laughed, "do you really think he'll understand?" I asked as Annette looked at me serious.

"You two have been friends for a very long time," she said as I sighed. "We were just kids back then Annette," I said as Annette looked at me, "you really should talk to Raoul about having a divorce Christine," she said as I stared at her. "Remember what happened between him and Erik 6-years ago? I don't think it would be pleasant that I'm in love with Erik and not him," I said slowly.

"My dear," Annette began as a knock was heard and the door opened as Meg popped her head inside. "Excuse me Christine and mama, but Blaire is getting fidgety," she said as I sgihed, "which means she can't stay here any longer with nothing to do," I said with a small laugh as Meg chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry Annette," I said as I looked at her, "no my child. I'm sure Raoul is back home and you two must speak with one another at once," she said as I nodded and I went to go and fetch Blaire before returning home.

* * *

"Christine? Blaire? Are you home?" Raoul's voice called out as I heard the door opened and closed as I was sitting on the couch, reading a book as Blaire was in her room playing with her dolls. "Raoul, how was your visit to your brother?" I asked with a smile as Raoul frowned, "we have to go to my father's funeral that is being held in about a week," he said as he sat next to her on the couch. 

"I'm so sorry about your father, Raoul," I said as Raoul nodded and he leaned on my shoulder as I hugged him. "We are leaving tomorrow and we will be staying at my brother's place for the time being until the funeral has ended," Raoul said as he looked at me, "but the opera house?" I asked worriedly as Raoul careesed my cheek.

"We will be back within a week. I promise," Raoul said quietly as I nodded. I knew in the meantime, this is not the time for telling Raoul about seeing Erik again, it would break his heart and his heart would be filled with anger and hatred for Erik. I sighed as Raoul kissed me on the cheek, "you should begin to make supper. I will go and get Blaire," he said as I nodded and watched him leave.

* * *

An hour later, I was putting the food on the table as I saw Raoul with an unhappy look coming inside the kitchen as he stared at me at the entrance way. "Is something wrong Raoul?" I asked with a smile, "Blaire told me something interesting," he began as I looked at him nervously as he was staring at me. 

"She asked: 'daddy, what will happen to me if you and momy weren't together?' I was like shocked to hear that from her and she began to tell me about what happen awhile ago with you and the Phantom," Raoul said glaring at me as I sighed. "Christine, Blaire knows about the Phantom because of the stories but we all know that his real name is Erik. Is their something you want to tell me?"

"It's nothing Raoul," I lied as I went to get the plates but Raoul grabbed my arm before I could get to them as I was now facing him as I was staring at his anger eyes. "Christine," he began but we heard Blaire coming inside the kitchen, "mommy, is supper ready?" She asked as we both stopped arguing and we looked at her as Raoul hugged me from behind and I smiled at her.

"Of course, darling. Just let me go get the plates and you just sit down at the table and wait for it," I said as Blaire nodded and she sat as I stared at Raoul who was staring me back with a look that was saying: 'we will finish this later' as he sat next to Blaire as the two began speaking to one another.

I sighed as my back was turn against them, I knew this evening was going to be bad. But how bad would it get in the next few days?

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: so, did you guys like it?_

_christine: kinda short_

_me: hey, my first story in an attempt in this category_

_erik: it can be longer_

_me: if i could make it longer then i will but i can't._

_raoul: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_blaire: review and update!_


	9. Leaving The Opera

Chapter 9-Leaving The Opera

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe The Phantom Of The Opera!

_Christine: Finally your updating!_

_me: hey, I've updated a few days ago, didn't I?_

_Christine: yea, well. You take too long!_

_me: you know why Christine_

_Erik: can we get onto the story now?_

_Raoul: I want to see what happens!_

_me: fine, fine. Here it is..._

* * *

I begged Raoul before we departed the following day to go and see the opera house one last time. He sighed in defeat as he may had forgotten about our conversation awhile ago but even if he didn't, he was probably going to go and bring it up again later on. I held Blaire's hand as we went inside the opera house, Raoul had some unfinished business with his family as he went to go and visit them for awhile as he was returning back home later that night. 

Madame Giry was surprised to find us both as well as Meg as the two know about our departure the next day. "Christine! What are you doing here?" Meg asked surprised as the two women dragged both of us to the stage where nobody was occupying it as I smiled at her, "I just wanted to see you one last time," I replied as Meg nodded slowly and I saw Madame Giry as she was looking around nervously.

"My dear, why don't we go into your dressing room? I'm sure it will be comfortable there," she said as Meg looked at her mother confused as I knew why she was asking me that. "Blaire?" A small voice asked as we all turn and saw a young boy about Blaire's age as Blaire's face lit up, "Mikey!" She said happily as the two friends hugged one another.

"Michael, where's your mother?" Madame Giry asked sternly as Michael gulped, "she's at her dressing room getting ready for her rehearsal Madame Giry. Is it all right if I play with Blaire?" Michael asked as he looked at me and Blaire was staring at me with puppy-dog looks as I sighed in defeat and nodded as the two kids squealed and they ran off.

I shook my head slowly, "that used to be me and Raoul long ago," I said smiling as Meg smiled. "Is something wrong Christine?" Madame Giry asked me again as I looked at her, "I wish to bid farewell to Erik for a few minutes. Could you take care of Blaire for me?" I asked as she stared at me as well as Meg.

Madame Giry nodded slowly as I squealed and hugged her tightly as I went to my dressing room quickly to go and see Erik.

* * *

I sat on my stool as I waited for his presence. I know that I felt a presence during my conversation between Madame Giry and Meg, I could tell since I could see Madame Giry's eyes as she looked around nervously. "Christine?" A voice asked softly as I looked and saw Erik coming out off the mirror as I smiled and he strode over to where I was sitting at. 

"I'm glad that you could make it," I said as Erik nodded slowly, "what is this all about?" He asked as he grabbed another stool and sat on it as he held onto my hands onto his. I sighed as I looked deeply in his eyes as his mask was still in place, "you know Erik, you don't have to put your mask anymore since I'm not afraid," I said as Erik looked at me.

"I know you aren't my angel. But I'm more concern about your daughter Blaire," he said as I nodded as I pondered about it for a moment that it might truly scare Blaire for the first time. "I'm sure she won't be scared once she is older," I said as Erik smiled, "so angel, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked as I looked at him and took a deep breath.

"I'll be gone for awhile," I said slowly as I watched Erik's face being all sad. "Raoul's father died awhile ago so we are going to go and visit his family for at least a week and I will be back on the stage," I said as Erik nodded slowly, "does Raoul know about us being together?" He asked as I looked at him seriously.

"Blaire told him about our kiss but we didn't have much time to talk since Blaire interrupted us and we are now onto going Raoul's family estate," I said as Erik nodded. "Erik, are you all right?" I asked as Erik hadn't said anything in the past few months, "we can't keep hiding things from him Christine. His bound to find out somehow and he might separate us," he said slowly.

I shook my head, "his not going to do that," I said confident as Erik looked at me. "How can you be so sure angel? You remembered what happen last time, right?" Erik asked as I sighed in defeat, "look, why don't you think this over and we'll talk? Hopefully Raoul won't do anything stupid in the meantime," Erik said slowly as he was thinking about something hard.

I nodded as Erik gave me a hug, "I know that you'll be gone for about a week my dear. But a week seems a long time and I can't live without you," he said as I felt a tear drop from my eyes. "I'm so sorry Erik," I said slowly as Erik looked at me, "don't worry. Just worry about Raoul and your family, I know we shouldn't be together and be decieving your family..." he began as I shook my head.

"Raoul changed Erik. I'm worried about Blaire and I," I said as Erik sighed. "Well, think it over and in one week, we'll see about what happens," he said as I nodded and we both hugged each other and sat on the stools as we begun talking to one another before it was time for me to leave.

I looked at Erik one last time before leaving the door as I sighed, good-bye Erik, I thought sadly.

* * *

tbc..

_me: see, it was kind of long_

_christine: it still wasn't long enough_

_me: what are you saying christine? this is my first attempt remember!_

_raoul: will you two stop bickering?_

_christine: who says we are bickering?_

_erik: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_blaire: review and update!_


	10. Raoul's Family Estate

Chapter 10-Raoul's Family Estate

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom Of The Opera!

_Me: well, this is isn't actually my first attempt in making a fiction, but it is in this sort of category._

_christine: it's about time you've updated._

_me: Haha Christine. You know that I'm busy._

_Raoul: can we please get onto the story and quit chatting?_

_me: Your not the boss of me!_

_Erik: Well, onto the story!_

* * *

I smiled at Raoul as he helped me out off the carriage as well as Blaire as we finally arrived at Raoul's family home. Already, I've begun to miss Erik even though it hadn't been six hours yet. Raoul's brother, Philippe came out of the mansion as he went to go and greet us. "Finally, I'm meeting Christine Daae in the flash," he said as he took my hand and kissed it as I blushed embarrassed. 

"I'm glad to meet you also Philippe," I said as I curtsy him as Philippe smiled and saw Blaire beside me. "Why don't you go inside and I'm sure the cook could make you something," he said as Blaire looked at me and I nodded as Blaire smiled happily and she ran inside, "I'm glad that both of you could make it," Philippe said as we began to walk inside.

"I wish I could have seen your father one last time," I said slowly as Raoul nodded. "Last time he saw you, we were out in the sea when we were little kids right? When I was about to leave," he said as I nodded, "it was such a long time ago. If only he could see me now," I said as Raoul nodded sadly.

"Is Christine here?" A female voice asked as I looked up and saw Raoul's mother coming out of the door as she saw me walking with the two man. She squealed as she went to go and hugged me as I hugged her back, "it's been so long my dear," she said as I agreed. "I heard that your the store of the Opera house here," she said slowly as I nodded.

"Carlotta used to be the star until her voice was like a toad. Don't you remember Raoul?" I asked as Raoul chuckled, "oh hush it you two. She's probably all better and is trying out for the opera this year," Mrs. De Chagny said. "Mom, you actually like her?" Philippe asked as Mrs. De Chagny chuckled, "of course not. Christine is the favorite," she said as I blushed embarrassed.

"Well, I should really unpack our stuff," I said slowly as Raoul looked at me. "Don't mind mother. Hopefully she didn't offend you or anything," he said as Mrs. De Chagny playfully hit on her son's arm as Raoul smirked, "I'm just tired. Could you show me to where is our guest room?"

"You'll be sleeping within my brother's old room and Blaire is sleeping next door to it," Philippe said as I nodded and Raoul took me up to his old room.

* * *

"I know something's wrong Christine. What is it?" Raoul asked as I didn't looked at him as I opened our trunk and began to unpack, "it's about that monster, isn't it? Your still in love with him!" Raoul said angrily as that finally did it as I turn to glare at him angrily. "Erik is not a monster and you know that! His a better man then you Raoul!" I spat as Raoul grabbed my arm firmly.

"Christine, listen to me, if you go to him, what about Blaire? What will happen to her then?" He asked as I didn't looked at him, "that's what I thought. Forget about Erik and think about how Blaire would feel if we were to split up. Now, I'll meet you down for dinner," Raoul said as he kissed me on the cheek and he went downstairs.

I groaned as I laid back on the bed as I looked up at the ceiling. What has happened with our family?

* * *

I went downstairs a little while later as I heard one of the maids calling for me for dinner. I saw the whole entire family at the dining room table as well as Blaire as I smiled and took a seat next to her. I looked up and saw Raoul staring at me, I knew what he was thinking. But I can't just forget about Erik whom I really love.

I have to escape soon and I have to take Blaire with me no matter what the cause is.

* * *

_tbc..._

_Erik: that was it?_

_me: at least it isn't over yet!_

_Erik: but where was I?_

_me: later in the next few chapters._

_Erik: what?_

_Raoul: good. We don't want you anyway._

_Erik: Say that again! I dare you!_

_Christine: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Blaire: review and update!_


	11. Aftermath Of Funeral

Chapter 11-Aftermath Of Funeral

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom!

_Christine: about time you've updated! It's been at least a week now!_

_Me: hehe. Sorry about that. I was at newport over the weekend and somehow I can't upload a document for at least two days about._

_Raoul: excuses, excuses._

_Me: I'm telling the truth!_

_Erik: can we get onto the next chapter please?_

_Me: oh, heh. Well, here it is..._

* * *

The funeral was so sad and depressing as I stood beside Raoul as Blaire sat with the other children as we've watched the coffin put in it's place in the ground. I knew I should be feeling sad about now since I hadn't seen Raoul's father for a very long time, but I wasn't sad since I was thinking about Erik. 

Raoul knew that something was wrong, he had known him for a long time and he knew me well as much as my father knew me. Philippe was about to cry as well as Raoul's mother was crying loudly, I could hear her sob all the way where we were standing at as Raoul didn't want to sit in the front with his family since he didn't want to cry.

Raoul looked at me as I was staring straight ahead without eye contacting him. "Christine, I know there's something wrong. What is it?" He asked as I ignored him, "Christine?" He asked as he put an comforting hand on my shoulder as I jumped slightly and I looked up towards him who was staring at me still.

"Nothing's wrong Raoul. I just miss your father, that's all," I replied with a smile as Raoul blinked. "'that's all?' Are you sure Christine? It seems that something's bothering you," he said as I shook my head, "well then, if that's the case, could I speak with you after the funeral privately before going home?"

I thought about it for a moment as I nodded and Raoul smiled as we both watched the funeral.

* * *

We hugged and kissed people on the cheek as they were leaving. "Raoul, are you coming home later?" Philippe asked as he stared at his brother as Mrs. De Chagny stood beside him, "of course. Although I'll be coming home later in the evening so you don't have to wait up for me," Raoul said with a smile as Philippe punched him on the arm playfully. 

"Alright boys. We don't want to harm our guest, do we?" Mrs. De Chagny asked as Philippe smiled as he stuck out his tongue at his brother playfully as Raoul snickered and mother and son left as Raoul and I were now left alone. "What is it Raoul?" I asked nicely as Raoul looked at me, "I want us to be together and I was thinking that we should leave the country."

I gasped at him, "what?" I asked shocked as Raoul glared at me. "Leave the country. Perhaps go to England or somewhere," he began as I looked away. "I can't leave," I began as Raoul grabbed me, "why? Is it because of that pathetic monster?" He spat as I turn to stare at him angrily.

"Don't you dare call him that! Erik is a better man then you!" I exclaimed as Raoul laughed, "then let me see you leave me. If you do, I will hunt down your lover Erik and kill him in front of you," he threatened as I shook my head as my eyes were at the verge of tears. "Mommy? Are we going home?"

We both looked down and saw Blaire tugging on my pants, "I thought you went with Philippe and Mrs. De Chagny?" I asked as Blaire shook her head. "I want to go with you," she replied as I sighed, I picked her up as I carried her as Raoul stopped me. "We are going back home tomorrow early morning," he reminded me as I nodded.

Raoul walked with me to our waiting carriage as we sat inside and left as Raoul dropped me and Blaire off at the mansion as Raoul had some business to do on his own. I sighed, Erik, I will come to you. Just wait for me.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: all my chapters are short heh._

_Christine: I wonder why you aren't putting them longer_

_me: because I can't._

_Erik: but there will be more chapters even though it's short_

_me: that is true Erik._

_Raoul: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Blaire: review and update!_


	12. Back At The Opera

Chapter 12-Back At The Opera

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom!

_Me: Well, here's your second update of the weekend!_

_Christine: It's about time._

_Me: are you still mad at me because I hadn't updated a week before?_

_Christine: Yes._

_Me: get over it. At least I'm updating._

_Erik: Let's get onto the story, shall we?_

_Me: Very well. Here it is..._

* * *

Finally, we were now back at home at the opera house. I so miss Madame Giry and Meg even though I was with my beloved Raoul at his father's funeral. Blaire was off playing with her friends as I was by myself talking with the two, "my dear, I know it's been a long trip, but shouldn't you be off seeing someone?" 

I stared at Madame Giry for a moment as Meg stared at her mother as well; then I realized who she was talking about. I laughed nervously, "I almost forgotten about him. I guess I have so much stuff on my mind that I hadn't seen Erik for days," I said smiling as Madame Giry smiled.

"Why don't you go to him then Christine? I'm sure we can catch up some other time," Meg said with a smile. "What about Blaire?" I asked worriedly as Meg gave me a push towards my dressing room, "don't worry about her. We can take care of her," she said. "Are you sure?" I asked as Meg nodded, "of course! Come on Christine!"

I laughed as I nodded, "very well," I said as I was staring at Meg who nodded with a smile. Unknown to us, Erik was watching from above in the shadows.

* * *

I stood behind the closed mirror that I just came from as I looked around the dark hallway with a candleholder in my hand. I waited in my dressing room about ten minutes before going out thinking that Erik will come after me, but he didn't. I guess he decided that I was the one coming to him unless he was listening behind my back without knowing. 

I sighed as I walked down slowly in the creepy hallway before I had to stop right before the boat that was waiting for me as someone else was waiting by it as well. I smiled as Erik nodded to me and took my hand carefully as we both went on the boat, as we were getting near the shore I blew off my candle as Erik got off the boat first and helped me out.

We both stared at one another for awhile before realizing it how much we needed each other as we kissed heatedly unlike any other kiss that we shared before. "I miss you so much Christine," Erik said as I blushed, "I missed you as well," I said as we kissed again. "My love, stay with me for the night. Please?"

"I don't know," I said slowly as Erik looked at me in the eyes pleadingly as he hadn't done that before until now. He must be very lonely, I thought as he had been lonely for all those years I've left him to go with Raoul and then a few days ago to go to Raoul's father's funeral at his hometown.

I sighed, "but what about Blaire?" I asked suddenly as Erik looked at me with a smile. "I'll give Madame Giry a letter to take care of her for the day or to take her home," he said as I wasn't so sure, "you must be tired from your trip Christine. You should have rested," Erik observed as he saw me yawn as I shook my head.

"I wanted to see the opera house before going home and Raoul had some other things to take care of," I said as Erik nodded slowly. "You should go and rest then," he said as we want towards the swan bed that was still there, I didn't want to, but Erik told me that I should to get my strength up which I did.

I opened my eyes awhile later as I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I turn to my left and saw Erik sleeping peacefully. I sat up quickly as I knew that I was in trouble now. There weren't any windows around here which means I couldn't tell if it's daylight or nighttime, Raoul will never believe Meg nor Madame Giry where I was now.

He must be here in the opera house looking for me as I sleep! I began to worry as I didn't realize that Erik had awaken but didn't said anything as he watched me, I made my hands into a fist as I didn't realize that I was now angry at Raoul. Raoul shouldn't worry where I was if Meg or Madame Giry told him that I was staying at there place for the night.

But I have to confront Raoul now, or this will be out-of-hand and we might loose Blaire forever.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: see? It's a bit long, isn't it?_

_Christine: I guess._

_Blaire: update faster!_

_Me: I'm trying. But with so much stuff going on..._

_Erik: Like watching Hikaru no Go, updating two stories here, updating one story in the other website we've told you about._

_Me: Plus college and life._

_Blaire: Alright. I get the point. Sheesh._

_Raoul: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Meg: review and update!_


	13. Uncertain Event

Chapter 13-Uncertain Event

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom!

_Me: Sorry for the long wait._

_Christine: about time!_

_Me: I just took out my Back To The Future story since I know it won't get interesting anymore._

_Raoul: Is that why you weren't updating this story?_

_Me: Technically and I am writing a new story on The Mighty Ducks movie as well._

_Erik: We need the characters names from the last movie of The Mighty Ducks. _

_Me: Yea, it will be a big help if you guys give them to us._

_Christine: Let's get onto the story shall we?_

_Me: Very well. Here it is..._

* * *

"Christine? Is something wrong?" Erik's voice asked worriedly as I turn around and saw Erik staring at me with worry eyes on his face. "I should get home. I don't know what time it is," I replied as Erik blinked, "it should be early in the morning. You slept early evening yesterday," he said as I didn't know that. 

"I need to see if Blaire is ok and if she had gotten home safely with Raoul," I said as I got out off bed and Erik began following me. "You don't need to worry my dear. I gave Annette a letter about you staying with me and I'm sure she won't mention anything to Raoul about you staying here with me," Erik explained as I shook my head.

"Raoul will never believe that," I said slowly as Erik eyed me. "My daughter, she tells everything to Raoul and I'm sure that Raoul thinks that I'm not with Annette since I hadn't stayed with Annette nor Meg for a long time until now," I said. "I did not know that," Erik murmured as I laughed, "I didn't told you. We should get going Erik," I said as Erik nodded.

* * *

I ran to where Annette and Meg were standing as Erik was right behind my heels. "Erik! You supposed not to be out here!" Annette hissed at him as Erik stared at her, "nobody's here except us Annette. You don't have to worry about it," I said as Annette wasn't so sure about it. 

"Christine, is something troubling you?" Meg asked as I nodded slowly. "Did Blaire got home safely to Raoul?" I asked as Annette nodded, "he was surprised to not see you with her, but I think he suspects something," she said. "How so?" I asked as a voice interrupted Annette before she began to talk, "because I think you were with him."

We turn around and saw Raoul coming up onto the stage as Blaire wasn't with him. "Raoul?" I gasped as Raoul stared at me and I didn't noticed that Erik was missing was well, "Blaire is with a baby-sitter at the moment so you don't have to worry about her. Tell me Christine, what did you and Meg do last night?"

"Women stuff," I replied as Raoul stared at me and then at Meg who was shaking her head furiously. "Oh? Then how come I didn't saw you with her when she was out in the stores?" He asked as I gulped, "she was with me Raoul. I let her stay at the house so that she can practice for the upcoming play," Annette explained.

Raoul stared at her for a moment since I knew that Annette wouldn't lie except when I really needed her help in a situation like this. Raoul sighed as I looked around for a moment as I was wondering where Erik had gone. "Let's go Christine. Blaire is wondering where her mother is," Raoul said.

I stared at him for a moment, "you go on ahead. I just have to tell Annette and Meg something," I replied as Raoul stared at me uncertainly as he left. "Tell Erik I will meet him again tomorrow evening," I said as mother and daughter stared at one another, they both nodded as I smiled and left with Raoul without noticing that a pair of eyes were watching me behind the dark.

* * *

"Erik, where were you?" Annette scolded as Erik had revealed himself after Christine had left to go with her husband. Erik looked at her, "I didn't want to see that idiot seeing me yet," he replied as Annette stared at him, "your planning to do something later on and that's why you've left, isn't it?" Meg asked.

Erik didn't say anything as the trio went their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

I sat inside the carriage silently as well as Raoul as we rode back home. Will I be able to see Erik once again even if Raoul and Blaire are with me? The time will come to that and I hope nothing bad will happen as well.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go!_

_Christine: about time._

_Me: will you shut it Christine?_

_Erik: I guess we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Raoul: review and update!_


	14. It's Been Days

Chapter 14-It's Been Days

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom!

_Me: sorry for the long wait._

_Christine: it's only been 2-3 days about_

_Me: I guess._

_Raoul: let's get onto the chapter, shall we?_

_Me: fine. Here it is..._

* * *

It's been three days since I've last seen Erik. Raoul doesn't really trust me that much to go to the opera by myself, even though Annette is there along with Meg. "Christine, do you want to go to the opera?" Raoul asked me one day as I looked at him, "mom and Philippe wants to come and visit them but it just us three. Like the old days," Raoul said slowly. 

I nodded slowly so that Raoul wouldn't see through my happiness that was for Erik. "Where's Blaire?" I asked, "she's visiting a friend and I will come by to pick her up when I pick you up later tonight," Raoul replied. I nodded slowly, "but don't you think that I know that you maybe visiting that ruthless Erik tonight. I will know."

* * *

I sighed as I got off the carriage as it pulled away and I watched it go off to the distance. I looked up at the opera house as I remembered Raoul and I standing at the Apollo's Lyre, I thought I saw someone standing beside it as it looked down to the ground. I shook my head as I went inside the opera house. 

Unknown to myself, the figure that was up at Apollo's Lyre was actually Erik, who was watching the people down below.

* * *

"Annette? Meg?" I called out as I looked around the opera house, everything seemed the same as Meg ran out off her dressing room as Annette was behind her heels. "Christine! I was worrying that you might not be able to get out off the house," Annette said as I nodded, "Raoul will be gone for the time being. Probably until nightfall." 

"Where's Blaire?" Meg asked as she looked around for her as I smiled, "she's over at a friend's house," I replied. Just then, Annette turned around as we all looked and saw that Erik was coming to us. "Christine," he said with a smile as I nodded to him, "I guess we'll leave you two alone then," Meg said slowly as Annette nodded and the two left.

Erik began to pull me towards my dressing room as we began to go to his underground lair. I looked around the lair as I saw dozens of roses around, "Erik," I said in awe as Erik smiled. "Do you like it? I was planning this while you were gone with Raoul for a couple of days," he said as I looked down sadly.

"We can't be together," I said slowly as Erik looked at me. "But you said so yourself. Your in love with me again as I am also in love with you. Why are you denying?" He asked as I began to cry softly, "Blaire. What am I going to do with Blaire?" I asked. "She can live with us She will be able to attend the opera easier."

I sniffled as Erik hugged me, "we should make use of our time here," he said as I stared at him. "But Raoul," I began as Erik shook his head, "forget about that fool. He wasn't as expected as you planned when you married him, right? He've changed, you said so yourself," Erik said as I nodded.

"Erik, I missed you so much," I said as Erik nodded and we both began to kiss. We kissed until we were laying upon the swan bed, "you are so beautiful," Erik said admiring me as I blushed. "I can't stay here until tonight Erik. I have to go back upstairs soon," I said as Erik smiled, "then I guess you want to have it fast," he said as I held the sheets in my fists and got ready for Erik to go inside me.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: yea, short. I know_

_Christine: that was it?_

_me: hey, at least it's something! Thank you for the 39 reviews! My first Phantom Of The Opera story and just so wonderful reviews!_

_Raoul: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Erik: review and update._


	15. Madness

Chapter 15-Madness

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom!

_Me: the last chapter was super short_

_Christine: oh? I didn't noticed._

_Me: haha._

_Raoul: can we get onto the story?_

_Me: very well. Here it is..._

* * *

"Oh gawd! Erik!" I moaned as he was thrusting inside me hard, I was gasping and moaning as we both didn't heard the splashing noise that was coming from behind the gates. Since the curtains were down in front of the swan bed, the person who was behind the gates couldn't see us but the person who was standing there could hear us. 

"Christine? I know your in there! Answer me!" Raoul's voice called out angrily as I gasped and Erik stopped his thrustings inside of me, I was about to come as well but I knew we both have to face this. "H-how did R-Raoul found this pla-place?" I stammered as I looked up at Erik who had gotten out off me and I was a bit disappointed about it.

"He must have known since you weren't with Annette and Meg upstairs and he did came down here after you departed with him long ago. Remember?" Erik asked as I nodded slowly. Erik began to dress quickly as I watched him, "you must dress my dear. That idiot is going to be wondering where you are."

I didn't say anything as Erik watched me for a moment as he left to go and see Raoul. As I was about to dress, I heard screaming coming from Raoul's voice and I heard Erik's angered voice as well. I quickly dried myself off with a towl so that Raoul couldn't see my juices nor Erik's as I dressed fast as I could and went outside.

"Christine! What were you doing?" Raoul hissed as he was standing in front of Erik and he suddenly grabbed my hand and I was now facing at his angry face. "Doing the right thing!" I snapped as I removed his hand away from mine and I stood beside Erik who was staring at me, "did you forgotten about Blaire? How do you think she'll feel?"

"Blaire knows about Erik," I replied as Raoul laughed. "Through stories! You've told her about the incident years ago right? But she never actually met Erik yet," he said as Erik growled, "I don't want to hear my name coming from your lips," he said as Raoul snickered. "She met Erik already," I began as Raoul stared at me surprised.

"But how?" He asked angrily, "when she went to the bathroom and she found me and Erik together," I said slowly as I tried to remember. "Your coming home," Raoul said as he grabbed my hand again, "don't you dare Raoul!" Erik said angrily as we turned and we saw Erik was now holding a sword out.

I was frightened now since Erik had a sword and Raoul doesn't. I shook my head as I went towards Erik and I stood in front of him, "Christine?" He asked surprised. "His right Erik. I have to think about Blaire," I said as I didn't saw Raoul smile but I saw Erik's sadness inside his eyes, "I'll be with you sooner then you think," I whispered in his ear as I kissed him on the cheek.

Erik stared at me for a moment as I saw that tears were already coming out from his sadness eyes. "Don't make me regret this," Erik said quietly so that Raoul couldn't hear, I nodded slowly as I left with Raoul as I felt Erik's eyes watching my movement before I disappeared.

* * *

The next few days, I hadn't seen Erik since I've made love to him as I was now in the hospital. I had begun to feel sick right the next day after our mishap down at the lair of the opera. Raoul was worrying about me as I denyed about it, but I knew he wouldn't let go as he pestered to let me go and see a doctor if I am willing and without his coming. 

I finally gave up after that and true to my word, I came. "Christine?" The nurse asked as I looked up and saw her and the doctor coming inside the room, suddenly, I felt very nervous as the two sat in front of me. "Don't be afraid Christine," the doctor said as I looked up at her, "I should be. Both of you have serious looks," I replied as the two chuckled.

"Christine, I should congratulate you," the nurse said as I stared confused at her. "Your pregnant," the doctor said as now my world had tumbled over once again.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go!_

_Christine: I wasn't expecting that!_

_me: nobody was. By the way, thank you for the 40 reviews! My first Phantom story and it already has the highest reviews!_

_Erik: this is a special happy halloween chapter to give on the day._

_Raoul: now I can't wait until the next chapter_

_me: yup. You just have to find out soon_

_Blaire: review and update!_


	16. I Can't Believe It

Chapter 16-I Can't Believe It

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom!

_Me: Well, here's the next chapter. I am trying to figure out what classes I should take for the winter session now._

_Christine: what are you going to take?_

_Me: well, my major is Computer Applications. So, computer stuff and the requirements of course._

_Raoul: can we get onto the next chapter already?_

_Me: sheesh. So impatient. Very well. Here it is then..._

* * *

"P-pregnant? How I can be pregnant?" I asked shocked as I stared at the nurse and the doctor as the two stared at me surprised. "Your not happy with the child?" The nurse asked slowly, "I'm happy but m-my husband wouldn't be happy about it," I began as the doctor stared at me. 

"Christine, is there something you aren't telling me?" She asked as I sighed. "I-I don't think tha-that the b-baby is R-Raoul's," I stammered as I looked at her, "tell me something Christine, do you already have a child?" She asked as I nodded. "Blaire. She's five," I said smiling as the doctor nodded, "we can't have a DNA sample until the baby is born. Are you going to tell your husband or lover?"

"Raoul will get furious with me and I'm sure hell will break loose if he finds out that it's Erik's child. But if Erik knows, he'll be happy since he never knew that he could get a child," I explained slowly as the doctor smiled. "Then why don't you tell Erik?" She asked as I shook my head, "he'll want to kill Raoul as well."

"Christine, all I could say is that, do whatever your heart tells you to do," the doctor said as the nurse nodded as I nodded to myself as well.

* * *

"Chris-Christine, I-I mu-must be dre-dreaming. How c-can I hav-have a-a ch-child?" Erik was at loss for words as he stared at me and I smiled at him as I sat in front of him cross-legged as Erik sat the swan bed. "Are you happy that we got a child though Erik?" I asked as Erik nodded slowly, "does that idiot knows?" 

I shook my head slowly, "he won't know until later on," I explained as Erik's eyes widened. "What are you getting at Christine?" I asked, "I want you to hid in the manor of Raoul's if I need your help or anything. Bring Cesar with you," I explained. "So your going to go and run away with Blaire then, right?"

I nodded slowly, "she already likes you Erik. I'm sure she'll be pleased that she's going to have another brother or sister again," I said with a smile as Erik nodded slowly and we both kissed and departed for the day.

* * *

"Raoul? Are you home?" I called out as the carriage had dropped me off for the day and I looked around our house to see if Raoul was home. "Dad's in the study!" Blaire called out as her voice was coming from the living room, I sighed as I went inside Raoul's office and I saw Raoul laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. 

"Tough day?" I asked slowly as Raoul looked at me and nodded, "everyone is getting ready for the performances at the opera house," he replied as I smiled and I sat at the end of the couch as Raoul sat up to looked at me. "Christine, your trembling," he said quietly as I looked at him, "I was at the hospital Raoul," I began as Raoul's eyes widened.

"Did something happened? Were you attacked?" He asked worriedly as I shook my head, "I'm pregnant," I said as I looked at Raoul who was shocked as I was when I first found out. "Pre-pregnant? But h-how?" He asked as I didn't say anything, "Erik did this didn't he? You two were making love to each other behind my back!" He yelled angrily.

"It isn't Erik's fault! I'm the one who wanted it!" I replied quickly as Raoul glared at me, "you are having an abortion Christine. I am not having another kid who has that monster's features!" He spat. "I'm keeping his kid Raoul. Rather you like it or not," I snapped, "if you are so keeping his kid, then you aren't welcome in this house!"

"What? What about Blaire?" I asked surprised as Raoul stared at me, "she'll be staying with me. Rather you like it or not," he mimicked me as I glared at him angrily. "You'll be sorry Raoul. Blaire loves me more then you. She looked up to me ever since she was born!" I said as Raoul turn away, "if she misses her mother, I might bring her back to you."

"You arrogant bastard. I want a divorce!" I said angrily as Raoul humphed, "I'll bring the papers to you tomorrow," he said as he didn't say anything else and I left.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: was the chapter long enough?_

_Christine: longer then the last one!_

_me: I said I was going to make it longer, wasn't I?_

_Raoul: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Erik: review and update!_


	17. I'm With You

Chapter 17-I'm With You

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom!

_Me: Thank you for the reviews!_

_Christine: I can't believe it! This story almost has 50 reviews and it's our first story of The Phantom Of The Opera!_

_me: I know Christine. I'm still shocked as well._

_Erik: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: very well Erik. Always in a hurry..._

* * *

"Erik? Are you in here?" I called out as I walk through the lair of Erik's though it was lit with candles but not very bright as I walk through the path on the stairs as Erik had shown me one time long ago in case of emergency if I wanted to see him or get out. I entered the lair as I looked around for him, I saw the organ where he usually plays as I walked towards it. 

I smiled at the sight as I imagined Erik sitting on the bench, playing as tones filled the room. "Christine?" A voice asked as I jumped slightly and I turned and saw Erik coming in as he had came from the stairs that I was at. "Erik, your home," I said with a smile as he frowned, "shouldn't you be with Raoul?"

"Raoul? Who's Raoul?" I asked unhappily as Erik stared at me. "You know who I'm talking about Christine. Your husband," he gritted out as I sighed, "we couldn't go as plan Erik. He just made me so mad!" I said as Erik sighed. "I was about to leave with Cesar also until I heard that you were down here from Annette."

"I had to leave Blaire behind," I murmured as Erik's eyes widened. "What? With that fool? Aren't you worried that he might do something to her?" He asked as I shook my head, "he always wanted a daughter and he'll tell Blaire that I'm over at Meg's place or something," I replied as Erik sighed.

"Is your marriage done for?" He asked as I looked at him, "why'd you asked?" I asked as Erik shrugged. "No reason," he replied as I smiled at him and went towards him, "you can't play me Erik," I said as Erik's eyes widened again and I chuckled as I leaned towards him and kissed him passionately on the lips as that night we made love.

* * *

The next day, I was sitting at the edge of the stage with Meg as I was practicing over some lines as we were about to go and put on Romeo and Juliet. Even though that I wasn't Juliet, I had a couple of lines for me and I was at least happy to be in the play even though Erik was a bit furious about it though he couldn't do anything about it since he didn't own the opera house. 

Though to my surprise after our love making last night, he did murmured something about buying the opera house with Annette's help. I wasn't so sure about that but it doesn't matter, as long as I'm in the play with my friend Meg. "She's right there," a voice said suddenly as we both looked up and saw Annette, Raoul and Blaire as Raoul held some papers in his hands.

"I should leave you alone," Meg said quietly as she stood up and went over to her mother as the two left us alone on stage. "Blaire? Why don't you go in search for one of your friends?" Raoul asked as Blaire nodded and she took off towards where Annette and Meg left, "are you still going to be in the play of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Of course. Even though I'm not Juliet, I will never say 'no' to be in a play," I said. "But what about your baby?" Raoul asked unhappily as I wasn't sure if he was worried about me or the baby, "I'll be fine Raoul," I said as I wasn't staring at him as I stared what was in front of me which was the audience seats as I knew that Erik was in hiding somewhere near us listening to our conversation.

"Here are the papers for our divorce," Raoul said slowly as he handed me the papers and I looked them over one-by-one slowly as I signed. "Blaire?" I asked momentarily as Raoul looked at me, "she wants to live with you. I told her that we were getting separated and that you'll be with Erik, but she wants you."

"Raoul," I said quietly as I looked at him as Raoul shook his head slowly and I finished signing the papers as I stood up and handed the papers to him. "You can visit Blaire anytime if you want," I said slowly as Raoul's eyes widened, "I don't want intrude. Is it alright if you just visit me at the manor?"

I smiled at him, "of course. I don't mind at all," I said shaking my head. "I wish that I knew that our marriage was going to break up sooner Christine. I would have stopped our arguments somehow," Raoul said slowly as I nodded, "but I guess this is for the best for us," I said slowly as Raoul nodded.

"Have a better life with Erik along with Blaire. I hadn't told her about you having a baby so you have to tell her. I'll be seeing you again Chrisine," Raoul said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and he stared at me one last time before leaving. I touched where Raoul had kissed me with my hand, I smiled slowly as I looked up and saw Erik standing behind the rail staring at me.

I smiled at him as he smiled back, finally, I'm with you and we'll have a happily loving after theme, I thought as I went to where Erik was standing and we both kissed.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go!_

_Christine: long chapter._

_me: you wanted a long chapter didn't you?_

_Raoul: by the way, Tannyo, thank you for reminding us about Madame Giry's name, but I think we already knew that, right?_

_me: don't be so rude Raoul. We knew about it but I had forgotten._

_Raoul: I was not being rude!_

_Erik: the next chapter is the last, isn't it?_

_me: yup! Somewhere next week is going to be updated for the final!_

_Blaire: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Meg: review and update!_


	18. Our Life Begins

Chapter 18-Our Life Begins

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Phantom!

_Me: The final chapter of the story and this story already has about 50 reviews! Thank you!_

_Christine: By the way, this is our first time writing in this category on The Phantom Of The Opera movie._

_Raoul: what took you so long in writing the chapter?_

_me: You know the drill Raoul. School related stuff and I've been watching Hikaru no Go series and the movie as well._

_Erik: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: very well. Since your so eager for the story to end to find out what happens. Here it is..._

* * *

Months had passed for me and Erik since Raoul had brought the divorced papers to me and life had changed for us. Raoul was still the same Raoul as he often visits the opera house to see me and Blaire, though he hate to admits it, I think he is happy for me that I've chosen the right man for whom I loved. 

Though he even has regrets because every time I look at him, he turns away most of the time. He finally admitted that I should have chosen Erik from the very beginning, ever since the incident years ago. Though I told him to forget about it since it's in the past, but it was still in his mind but yet, he had forgiven me even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

During these past months, Erik had been treating me nicely and helping me whenever I needed it since my stomach has gotten bigger for our baby. The last month, I had the baby and we had name her Diana. We have two beautiful daughters, Blaire who is now six and Diana who is just a month old.

Annette was very happy for us since she has another grandchild to see. Diana is just like her father as Blaire is just like me and part of Raoul also. But Diana was different. Diana may have a face like her father's, but I couldn't be happier. Hopefully, when she becomes a teenager, she'll like architecture just like her father as well as magic.

Me and Erik also had gotten married right before the baby was born. Annette, Meg were the braidsmaid and I had asked Raoul to be one of the best man as well since Erik didn't know anyone. Raoul had silently agreed since it was for me, though I knew that his mother and brother wouldn't come because I think that they were a little bit upset still.

But the wedding was quite beautiful and not many people had come which was peaceful enough. I was still part of the opera house along wtih Erik, Erik is now the manager of the opera house as Annette had made a deal with the last two managers for Erik. "Christine?" A voice asked as I blinked suddenly, I looked behind me and saw Meg staring at me.

"Meg, I didn't heard you coming in. What is it?" I asked with a smile as Meg smiled at me, "mama wants a group picture with everyone in it. She wants us to take it in front of the opera house," she said. "A picture? How come?" I asked surprised as Meg shrugged, "well since I'll be going away for a few months, mama wants me to be with your baby Diana," she explained as I nodded.

"I still can't believe you are going to London without us," I said sadly as Meg went to me and hugged me tightly. "I just want a new place that I don't know people. I'll still be in the ballet dancing in the opera," she said as I smiled, "I'm glad that Annette allowed you," I said as Meg smiled and nodded.

"Come on. Everyone is waiting for us. Blaire is getting anxious for you to come and can't stand it to stay in one place for so long," Meg said as I nodded and I followed her outside. Nobody was outside at the moment except for us as the streets were sort of empty except for people walking by the opera house.

"Who's going to take the picture?" Meg asked as I looked around and saw Erik glaring at Raoul who was talking to Annette. I sighed as I went over to Erik and kissed him on the cheek as I got Diana from him, I looked over and I saw Annette dragging someone from the opera house as the man tried to struggle away.

"Mama!" Meg scolded as Annette stared at her daughter, "he was yet again peeking at the girls while they were changing my dear," she explained as Meg quieted down after that. "I was not!" The boy protested as Annette glared at him, "do you want me to tell your parents? If you can do this one little favor for me, I won't tell on you," she said as the boy stared at her.

"What is it?" He asked unhappily as Annette smiled in triumph, "take a group picture," she said as the boy stared at her momentarily before he realized what she was saying. "That's all?" He asked surprised as Annette nodded and she gave the boy the camera, we all got into place as the boy took our picture and Annette smiled.

I sighed in relieved, I looked at Erik who was staring at Annette as I shook my head. As I recall myself, everything was perfect now ever since the divorce I had gotten with Raoul. I now have another baby daughter, Meg is going to London, Erik is the manager of the opera house, I'm still the diva here, Annette is still the ballet manager as well along with Raoul, who helps out in the opera house.

I smiled at the sight, nothing could be better then this.

* * *

_The End._

_Christine: Finally finished?_

_me: yea! Finally! _

_Erik: so quick._

_me: I'm thinking about doing another Gravitation story though_

_Raoul: yea! Do it!_

_me: you are impossible_

_Annette: we'll be onto the next story soon_

_Meg: review and update!_


End file.
